A Stormy Night
by jakeisepic123
Summary: this is a story of the demon weapon jake and his meister anna
1. A Stormy Night

Anna staggered out of the bar and fell onto her hands and knees. She was obviously drunk. She sighed, and looked up at the distant glow of death city. She got up, and she leaned on the light pole outside the restaurant, and thought about how much the night had sucked so far. She had already had four glasses of champagne before the bartender realized she was under 18, so she was thrown out. She then started to walk towards the illumination of death city, miles away on the horizon. She walked about half a mile, and then she reached a bus stop. It wasn't much, just a long bench with a metal overhead to protect from rain. She sighed, sat down, and waited for the bus. When the bus arrived 20 minutes later, she got on, but then the driver demanded some money, she reached inside her pockets and rummaged through her purse until she realized she spent all the money she brought with her on champagne.

She was then forced to get off the bus. She sat back down on the bench and watched the bus speed away. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jake. She tried to keep a straight voice as she asked to pick her up. She hung up before he could say anything, then she laid down on the bench and closed her eyes. Twenty minutes later, she heard a loud boom of thunder rock the ground, and she jolted up. She looked around, and saw it was pouring rain. A gust of wind blew by, and suddenly she was chilled. The temperature had dropped, so she lifted her feet up and cuddled herself. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Twenty minutes later, she saw a faint light, coming towards her, a few minutes later; a motorcycle drove right in front of her and stopped. Jake got off the bike and lifted up his goggles. He sighed and walked over to her and sat down. "It's so cold" Anna said. Jake took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her. Its inside was so warm and soft. She managed a little smile as she snuggled against it. "So, what happened?" Jake asked, treading lightly. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she rubbed it away. "I'd rather not talk about it right now" Anna said. Jake nodded, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. She rested her head on Jake's shoulder. "So, you ready to go?" Jake asked nervously. She nodded, and then they both got up and walked over to the motorcycle in the pouring rain. Jake put his goggles back on and he revved up the motorcycle and sped quickly, and then turned back in the direction of death city.

About ten minutes after we left, Anna asked "where'd you get the bike?" "I borrowed it from soul" Jake said. "We're going to have to drop it back off though." They hit a bump and Anna jolted upwards a little. She wrapped her arms around Jake's waist to keep herself from falling off. She placed her head on his back and closed her eyes for a few minutes until another bump jolted her up. They soon entered death city, and drove to soul's house, where he dropped off the bike. They then ran through the rain to the house. They entered soaking wet. They took off their shoes and collapsed on the couch. Anna then went to the kitchen to get some water, but after she poured the water, and in her mostly drunk state, she stumbled around a little, and bumped into the medicine cabinet. A box of benadryl fell out, and spilled some of its contents onto the counter. Anna quickly grabbed all of them up and put them in the box, but she didn't notice that some had fallen into their drinks. She picked up the water glasses and walked back to the living room, handed Jake his and sat down.

She had taken off the trench coat and wrapped herself in her favorite blanket. After a few minutes of awkward, painful stillness, where nothing was heard except the sound of the rain, Jake said, breaking the silence, "Anna." "What happened tonight?" tears instantly started to pour down her cheek, she didn't hold back anymore. She cried silently, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Did you two break up?" Jake asked. Anna nodded her head, and continued to cry. Jake put his arm over her and started comforting her. "He wasn't right for you anyway" Jake said. Anna lifted her head up and wiped away her tears. Her eyes were red from crying. "I don't know why I ever like these jerks" she said. "They always seem so nice and sweet when i meet them but after a month of two they always think they own me now"

She stood up and said "Ugh, I'm all wet and stinky, I'm going to go take a shower." She brought her full glass of water with her. Jake suddenly felt very sleep and he went into his room, quickly took off his wet clothes and put on his pajamas. He came out and anna was still in the shower, but Jake had always been fast at changing clothes. He laid down on the couch and immeditaly fell asleep. He was asleep for about 20 minutes, but when he woke up; Anna came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and she walked over to the couch and sat down. She was wearing her white long sleeve undershirt with a crescent moon on it and long, silver sweat pants. Jake sat up immediately, as she sat down next to him. "You okay?" he said. She smiled and nodded her head a little. She took another long drink from her glass and set the glass down on the table. She rested her head on Jake's shoulder and they watched the TV for a few minutes. Then, Anna raised her head and looked at Jake. Their faces were only a few inches apart. "You've always been so nice to me, Jake" she said. Her breath smelled weird, like alcohol, but he didn't notice. She moved a strand of hair from his face. "Anna?" he said. "What are you-"he was cut short. Anna had clasped her hands on Jake's face, and leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed him on the lips. Jake's eyes widened, as he placed his hands on Anna's and half-tried to lift them off, but he didn't have any strength to fight her, so he closed his eyes, and they both sank into the darkness…..

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-  
The loud alarm clock went off, Jake instantly and instinctively reached out and hit the snooze button. Jake's eyes fluttered open but Anna was still sound asleep, her arms wrapped around Jake's neck and her head nestled on Jake's shoulder. Then he closed his eyes. "Let's have a little bit more of this, for just a bit longer" he thought, and he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Jake and Anna's Bio

**Thunder Sword Knight Meister**

**Name:** Annabeth Song  
**Alias/Nickname(s):**Anna

**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Female  
**Sexual Orientation:** Heterosexual  
**Ethnic Group: **Caucasian (½ French, ½ Italian)

**Rank:** 2-Star Meister  
**Class:** Crescent Moon  
**Job/Occupation**: Student at DWMA  
**Birthday:** July 28th 1994  
**Birthplace**: Alabama

**Picture**:  
**Written Appearance**: Long blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, average build, a bit muscular in the arms, long legs, and she has a Crescent moon tattoo on her left shoulder. Dress: She wears a Black v-neck shirt with a red Tie and a dark brown vest with black jeans, a silver belt, white half-gloves, a black fedora with a gold stripe, and combat boots.  
**Height**: 5'5 (5'8 in combat boots)  
**Weight**: 124

**Personality:** She is a little shy when opening up to other people, she is not afraid to speak her mind, and she is very stubborn. She is very tomboy-ish, she is not afraid to get dirty and do hard work. She doesn't take things for granted and likes to give everybody a first chance, and she is down to earth. She loves to laugh and dance. She is headstrong, reckless, determined, caring, protective, curious, and VERY impatient.

**Likes:** Fish, Hunting, sleeping, Reading, Dancing  
**dislikes:** cheese, Pink, Loud Noises, Swans, and Orange Juice  
**Hobbies:** Hunting, Dancing, collecting souvenirs  
**Talents:**Hunting, Boxing, And Cooking

**Favorite Food**: Pasta, Root Beer, Corn, Pizza, Apples, And Pie  
**Favorite Music**: Hip hop, pop, Hard Rock  
**Forte in Sports**: Boxing, Hunting, Fencing

* * *

**Demon Weapon [Sword of Thunder]**

**Name:** Jacob Storm  
**Alias/Nickname(s):**Jake

**Age: **15  
**Gender:** Male  
**Sexual Orientation**; Heterosexual  
**Ethnic Group**: ½ Caucasian (Italian/Irish) and ½ Hispanic (Cuban)

**Rank**: 2-Star Weapon  
**Job/Occupation:** Student at DWMA  
**Birthday**: September 8th 1996  
**Birthplace**: Florida

**Picture**:  
**Written Appearance**: He has shoulder length, dark brown hair; he has large, deep blue eyes. His skin is tan and he is rather skinny but has strong legs.  
**Dress: **he wears a dark brown trench coat, a white t-shirt, a red tie, black pants, combat boots and a gold bandanna on his head.  
**Height:** 5"7  
**Weight:**119

**Personality:** He is quiet, and a little shy. He is rather social but is nervous talking to people he doesn't know. He is rather stubborn and very lazy. He likes to do things fast and quick. He loves to sleep and laugh and eat. He doesn't like to give up without a fight. He is a little sarcastic and a bit of a smart ass, he loves to laugh and he sometimes slips away from reality, lost in his own train of thoughts.  
**Likes:** Reading, animals, sleeping, eating, laughing  
**dislikes:** spinach, Sad Songs, Bugs,  
**Hobbies**: Running, soccer, fencing.  
**Talents: **Running, soccer, fencing, Soul Perception.

**Favorite Food:** Pasta, Root Beer, pizza, chicken, pork chops, steak, Soda.  
**Favorite Music:** Pop, Hip hop, rap, hard rock  
**Forte in Sports**: Track and fencing

* * *

**History and Combat**

**History:**

**Anna– **Anna was born in London, England, but then moved when she was there to a farm owned by her grandmother until she died, then her and her parents decided to move her to death city with them, which they didn't want to do earlier because they believed it would put her in danger. On a mission, Anna's parents encountered a witch and killed her, but when the witch's sister found out; she hunted down Anna's parents and killed them right in front of her. So Anna was orphaned and was raised by the academy, she started her meister training at the age of 7 and soon became a 2-star meister.

**Jake-** Jake was born into a family of Doctors, Therapists, and a few scientists. He is the second Demon Weapon ever in the family, the first being his grandfather. When he discovered his powers at the age of 12, he decided he didn't want to be another smarty; he wanted to be a hero. So he moved to DWMA where he soon met Anna.

Anna and Jake first met on Jake's first day of school. When Jake finally arrived at the academy, he took a deep breath, and strode confidently inside. Almost instantly, a door opened and smacked him in the face, sending his book to go flying into the air. Blood was dripping from his nose and his hand reached out to grab his book but another hand grabbed it as well he looked up and saw Anna. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I should watch where I'm going" Jake said. She helped him up and gave him his book "oh my god" she said. "You're reading this?" she said. "Yeah, it's a great book" Jake said. "Wow, most guys I know don't read long books like that" she said. "Well, I'm not like most guys" Jake said. "I'm Anna" she said, holding her hand out to shake his "I'm Jake" he said, shaking her hand. They became good friends and partners.

* * *

**Fighting Style**: Anna is offensive with three or less opponents, with more than three opponents; she uses defensive until she can get in a K.O shot, She usually fights mid-close range, she usually tries to completely take out the opponent from the start but if she can't she tires out the opponent, getting in good jabs that will kill, wound, or severely incapacitate until she wins, using her amazing martial arts to avoid every attack they make.

**Techniques** –

Storm Shield – the spikes along the blade of the sword grow from 2 centimeters long to 5 inches long, creating a shield which can absorb and fire out energy.

Raging Thunder – sword grows from 2 ½ feet long to 8 1/2 feet long and becomes much more powerful (power equal to witch hunter)

Lightning Flash – Triples meister's speed, agility, and reflexes, also thins the blade and changes the end of the blade to a lightning bolt.

Lightning Alpha – Generates massive amounts of lightning, at full power, creates a huge crescent moon shaped slash of lightning with the sword blade.  
_ _

Weapon Description: Jake is a demon sword of Lightning. He can turn into a sword with a blade that is 2 ½ feet long and is silver with small (2 centimeter long), golden spikes all along the blade. There is a small hole in the right side of the blade for Anna's shoulder. The hilt is designed and is bright silver. The handle is a deep red-brown and is velvet-smooth. There is a small gold orb at the end with three long, gold spikes, the middle one being the longest and attached to the orb is two gold pieces of cloth, just like Jake's headband.


	3. Lily Corvus Ursa's Bio

** Name:** Lily (Corvus) Ursa

**Age:** 11  
**Gender:** Female  
**Sexual Orientation:** Heterosexual  
**Ethnic Group:** Unknown

**Rank:** Advanced Witch  
**Animal **– Raven  
**Job/Occupation:** Ally of DWMA  
**Birthday**: Unknown  
**Birthplace:** Unknown

**Picture**: Simple Imagery of your character. If there is none then leave this blank.  
Written Appearance: (I based this character off the girl in the picture that spirit showed kid in the anime during the episode with the ghost ship nidhogg) She has long, blonde hair that is in the shape of tail feathers. She has long arms; she has a basic body shape. She has white skin, and deep purple eyes.  
**Dress **– She wears a black sundress with pink dots on it which used to be ankle length but is now tattered and knee length. She wears a black bandana cloth wrapped around her head. She also wears a purple bracelet on her right arm with lord death's symbol on it, and she has two large headphones around her neck with death's skull symbol on them.

**Weight:** 106.

**Height:** 5'3

_  
**Personality:** She is a rather shy person. She is nervous around meister's and weapons she doesn't know very well. She is a person who loves to laugh and smile. She has a playful personality, and she is very loyal and very protective of her friends, using her magic as little as she can unless in a life or death situation. She is very mischievous, pulling pranks on people and getting people into trouble. She has a cheerful sense of humor, but also has a little of a witch's sadistic personality. She is very spiritual sense of mind, when she meditates, she floats in the air.  
**Likes:** Meditating, playing cards, pulling pranks, laughing, dancing  
**dislikes:** Frogs, Sid Barret, Strawberries, Bread.  
**Hobbies**: Sleeping, reading, dancing, playing, running, and meditating.  
**Favorite Music**: Hip Hop.

**Powers:** Transformation – She can transform into a large raven  
**Wings of justice** – She can grow massive wings that extend from the lower back of her arms and stretch for five feet which allow her to fly and she can use these to slice and attack.  
**Wings of Protection** – She grows massive steel hard wings from her back and uses them as a shield  
**Soul protect** – ya, this is soul protect, ya'll know what this does  
**Energy Talons** – creates large talons of energy from her hands which she can use to cut with, and she can fire the talons which explode on impact. **Seer Powers:** She can read omens (clouds, tarot cards, palms, tea) to tell basic things (ex. What the weather will be like, someone's personal future) but when she's mediating, sometimes she goes into full seer mode where her eyes turn white, and winds violently blows through the room, and she speaks in a deep, demonic voice, and she can see major events in the future.

**Spell **– Raven Craven Corvus Morbus

**History -**  
Lily is the daughter of the witch who killed Anna's parents. When she was 9, Sid and professor stein cornered her for justice on what happened to Anna's parents. The witch activated lily's magic powers and a shield of steel-hard feathers encased her; she then detonated herself, vaulting the little witch out the window and far away. Sid barret and the others managed to escape thanks to Sid, but lily was lost, she woke up in the desert, exactly 100 miles away from her home. she was living in the junkyard desert (a tiny desert, about ten miles wide, full of old, large objects ((couches, cars, trucks, plane parts, barrels, any large metal object, old computers, various toys, guns, and other stuff.) the desert is in Montana). She wandered the desert for weeks, robbing stores and people passing through whenever she had the chance. After two years in the desert, she was living in an old green station wagon which had no trunk, no tires, and no rear window or steering wheel, which she had covered in old tarps and other clothes. And she was asleep in the back seat when suddenly, the door was ripped off and she was dragged out, there were these four guys (evil humans) one really buff red skinned guy with black leather pants, no shirt, and dark sunglasses, one scary looking punk green haired girl, and two sleek businesses-looking Asian guys with Tommy guns. they (the business guys) told lily that they would take her soul for their own profit, then the buff guy got all excited and started drooling, and lily insulted him, and he got pissed off, so he lunged at her, but then, a lightning bolt hits the ground right in front of him, they look up, and forty feet away, stands Anna and Jake, Jake had his hand raised at them, his eyes glowing and lightning flowing outta his hands. the buff guy charged at them, Anna smiled, and Jake jumped up a split second before Anna did, she landed on his head, and used her force to jump off and push him down, while Jake transformed, when she landed, Jake was in her hand, and he was getting up, but then she spun around, and sliced him in half. the green haired girl ran at them, rapid fire throwing knives, Anna spun, and on went right in front of her face, she dodged every one, she grabbed the green haired girl by the head as she ran at her, swung both of them around so she was on the ground and Anna was on top, pulled back her hair, lifted her up, then ran the sword through her chest. she collected her soul, then the other two guys started firing at her. Anna used soul resonance (lightning flash) and ran at them, she disappeared, and then reappeared right in front of them, and then cut both of them in half as she ran through them. She collected all the souls, and offered to help the little witch (after Jake's constant objections to her taking lily's soul)


End file.
